


Fashion shows

by Shipper_OnTheWay



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Couple, F/M, RobStar, Shows, TT, bbrae - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, flinx - Freeform, karen x Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_OnTheWay/pseuds/Shipper_OnTheWay
Summary: Victoria's Secret fashion shows invite the girls to join the fashion. Let's see how the girls will do it and how the guys will react.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Jinx/Wally West, Karen Beecher/Victor Stone, Kole Weathers/Joseph Wilson
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY THING :(  
> TEEN TITANS AND VICTORIA'S SECRET ISN'T MINE.
> 
> I just a fans.

What's happening right now in the girl's chat room:  
Starfire: GIRLS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT, WE JUST GOT AN OVER THE NICEST JOB.

Bee: We? Just the girls?

Star: Yup.

Bad_Luck: What?

Gothic: She got a letter from a fashion show call Victory or maybe Factory... I forgot.

Star: Its Victoria Secret.

Kole: You mean where the woman only wears something that is so inappropriate?

Bee: Something like that.

WonderGirl222: COOL!!

Bad_luck: No way!!

Raven: I agree with Jinx.

Argent: I join!

WonderGirl222: Me too!! Absolutely Join!!

Bee: I think I pass.

Star: Aww, come on Friend Jinx, Friend Bee, Friend Raven. It will be glorious!

Bad_luck: My skin is weird and I don't like to shows my skin that much.

Bee: I was also the same as Jinx, I don't like to show or wear anything that revealing.

Raven: I don't like to walk or being shoot.

Star: ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

Raven: Still nope.

Star: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

Argent: Don't worry Star Honey, they will change their mind, just need a little persuasion (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Bee: ...

Bad_luck: Let's see about that. (￣ω￣)

Argent: You on! Hey Kole what do you think about the fashion shows?

Kole: I want to try it because I heard that the payment is pretty big. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

WonderGirl222: Oohh~ it was and we are superheroes, to require us do need a lot of payment.

Argent: Star honey would you like to take a shot of the letter so that we could read it together.

Star: *Sends a picture*

Argent: Soooo?

Argent: I knew you three are interested.

Star: (✿´ ꒳ ` )

Bad_luck: Damn it!

Bee: No Jinx!

Bad_luck: Sorry guys...

Bad_luck: Somehow I have a thought that you knew my allowance is short and I really need some.

Argent: Just my luck I guess.

Bee: Dang it! I really need some money right now!

Argent: Two down.

Raven: Good luck with that!

WonderGirl222: Aww come on Ravie.

Kole: Let's have some fun Ravie.

Raven: -_-

Bad_luck: Come on Rae.

Raven: You death.

Argent: Rae? What a cute name.

WonderGirl222: My Rae is tsundere.

Raven: The heck! Where did that even come from!

Star: My, Rae is such a cutie name, it fits you perfectly Friend Raven.

Raven: I'm going to leave this room.

Bad_luck: Then we just have to invite you again.

Raven: ...

WonderGirl222: Come on, it's just a fashion show.

Raven: Yeah, with underwear.

Kole: Not everything, is kinda a little cute.

Bee: Come on Rae. Hang out with girls. No boys.

Raven: Find then! On one condition and that is that I don't have to wear such an exposing.

Argent: I think they can manage that.

Star: So does this mean that you all agree to join?

Raven: Sadly yes.

Star: Joyful! I will send them your answer!

Raven: *sigh*

\-----

Raven close her phone and throw it at her bed, she could hear Starfire shriek that is very loud from upstairs. She rubs her temple and taking a deep breath before continung her meditate.


	2. The Shows

"So tell me why are we here again?" Kid Flash moan and look at the empty stage.

Robin shushes him "Because the girls told us to come here." He was the same irritated as Kid Flash, mainly because this was such a waste of time and he wasn't in the mood for some fashion shows that the girls had entered without his approval which again makes him more irritated, 'Wonder what the need of leader when they always have they ways...'

'Remember Robin, you did this because Starfire was so happy and you couldn't ruin that for her' His concious say to himself as he taps his seat hand.

"Come on dude, have some fun, it's just a fashion show there is nothing wrong with that," Cyborg says and eat his popcorn "Maybe the girls want us to have some break."

"Yeah, chill, just fashion shows," Bb says and eat his popcorn too "Nothing wrong with seeing them be a model."

Kid Flash asks quickly "Was food allow in here?"

Cyborg shakes his head "We are exclusive." with a wink.

"What?! Well, then I will-"

Before KF could grab something Aqualad says, "Can't man, it's already starting." as the sound starting as everybody quite down.

"The shows could wait-" KF speech was stopped in the half when the first person comes out from the back as her hand on her hips and shaking her hips. She was wearing a nice bra that has a logo of batman and a mini black skirt with tight socks and some nice black heal. Kid flash sits back on his chair.

"What is she wearing? That barely covers her body." Robin replied, his eyes widened in shock but you could see that he was embarrassed.

Speedy who was beside him starts to chuckle and smirk at him "It's the fashion shows."

Robin look back at him and glare "What kind of fashion show is this? They are barely wearing anything!" He uses his hand and swings it at the ladies that walking gracefully.

"Darling, It's a fashion show that shows us some kind of lingerie or bikini, you should see youtube more, not busying yourself with some villain." Speedy smirks and watches the woman in the stage.

Robin grumble "First don't call me darling, second What-"

"Ohh~ here come the main even as Speedy point at the stage. Many people start to shout and watch the woman in a red hair walk.

Robin looks back at the stage but widens his eyes. In the stage, Starfire comes walking with her sweet smile. She was wearing a nice bikini with green and red and 'R' logo in her left breast, she was wearing a cape and a mask that concealed her green eyes. Her hair is tie-up as she was wearing high boots.

"Sexy." Robin glared at Speedy remark. He felt many things. Mad, of course, because Why the hell she didn't tell him about what kind of fashion this is about!

Not too far from Starfire come out Bumblebee as she was wearing bee lingerie with her hair is still the same. she was wearing a yellow high stocking with black heels. She was a little embarrassed and she conceals quite well. Cyborg, on the other hand, felt something more, he was gaping at his girl as his popcorn that still in his mouth start to fall down from it.

Next is Argent with a red bra and a pompom on her hand, she was wearing a see-through skirt and you can see her red slash black pattern that her panties have. She was wearing a glove and there is nothing do to her hair but still able to make Hot Spot fidget on his seat. She was wearing nice red boots.

After that Jinx come out, she was wearing a black bra and gothic choker necklace with the black gems hang around them. Her hair was down and her panties were black with a high-stocking black. She was wearing a tight glove and heels with rope. Kid Flash eyes follow her the entire time until she was gone from the stage, he was starting to think to just getting back into their apartment with her.

After that Wonder woman comes with her hair down and she was wearing blue and red with a cape. She was wearing a nice necklace that stops at her cleavage and her stocking was not the same, one is tight while the other is loose with high sport heels.

Kole comes out in cute lingerie, she have some blush on her face. She was simple, it was like a jumpsuit but the lower part is much shorter than reach her midthigh and it was a skirt. She was wearing a see-through shirt so that you could see her pink bra. Jericho trying so hard to stay calm, from the start he was trying hard to close his eyes but now...

After that, Raven come with her cloak still on, she was wearing a cute bikini that has the same white color, her face is still monotone. she was wearing white heels and a white glove.

Then the shows are already over as all the models walk back to stage one more time before the shows are truly have done.

\-----

END

I leave you guys to think of what would the guys do after that. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. leave a comment to share your thought about this story.


End file.
